Moment of Truth
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge. Ten short, unrelated fics, drabbles really. Various pairings and characters. Just give it a shot, it won't take long.


**A/N:** I've read a few of these and loved the idea of the challenge. I wasn't tagged to write this, as I don't particularly know anyone who did write them, but I wanted to write one anyway. So I did. And I'll probably write at _least _one other. I should probably explain now in case you don't know what I'm talking about.

It's the IPod Shuffle challenge. You just put your ipod on (put it on shuffle obviously) and then write a short fic based on the first ten songs that come on. The thing is though, you only have as long as the song lasts to write the fic. You're allowed to edit afterwards, but you can't rewrite a new fic.

I had fun with it and I hope you do too. Oh, and just so you know, some of them don't go with the actual song, some just the selected lyrics, others do. It just depended on the song. Pairings/characters are listed at the end of each little fic. And some pairings may be odd. Oh well, I tried not to make everything Smitchie and Naitlyn.

* * *

**1. See You Again – Miley Cyrus  
**_I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

"What's up with you Caitlyn?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're acting so…unlike I thought you would be," Jason said.

And it's true. I was. Who could blame me though? I was standing there with _Jason Paige_ for crying out loud! I had known Shane and Nate for a while now, but I hadn't actually met Jason before. He's one of the _best_ guitarists around! And have you _seen _him?

"She's just being Caitlyn," Mitchie confirmed. She knew. I was just in awe of the man before me.

(Caitlyn/Jason)

* * *

**2. Kelsey – Metro Station  
**_So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you_

It was heartbreaking really, the way she'd close up and change when others were around. She's a brilliant girl, but after everything she's been through, she's always afraid. She doesn't want anymore haters trying to bring her down. She doesn't want any more of my fans poning her, threatening her. She just wants to be left alone.

"It's alright Mitch, just be yourself. Don't let anyone scare you away from being you. And no matter what they do, you know that I'll protect you, always and forever."

"It's so hard though Shane. It's so hard," she finishes in a whisper.

I pull her to me and hug her tight, protecting her from the cruel world of a rockstar's girlfriend.

(Shane/Mitchie)

* * *

**3. It Makes Me Ill – N'Sync  
**_He's not the type you said you liked  
His style's whack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back_

"Just look at the jerk!"

"I see him just fine! And he's not a jerk!"

"Oh please Mitchie, he's not for you. He isn't your type at all!"

"Like you know my type," she scoffed.

"Of course I do! _I'm_ your type! Not that wanna be. Just leave him Mitch."

"Why bother," Mitchie said trying to brush past him.

"Come on Mitchie, get rid of him. Please? Come back to me. I want you back."

"You want me back you say? Funny. You didn't want me two months ago when you _broke up_ with me."

"I was stupid Mitch. I made a mistake." She shook her head sadly at him.

"I've got to get back to my date Shane. See you around."

(Shane/Mitchie)

* * *

**4. Got Me Goin' Crazy – Jonas Brothers  
**_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
'Cause girl I don't know what to do 'cause I'm so in love_

As soon as I saw her I knew she was something special. What I didn't know however, was the effect she'd have on me. She's got me going crazy. I've barely even talked to her, but I, without a doubt, love her.

What's not to love? Her gorgeous brown, bouncing curls. Her bright, smiling brown eyes. Her laugh. Her smile. Her talent. Her personality. Her humor. She's the whole package.

"Caitlyn," I whisper one night.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna get away with me?"

"What?" Shock's on her face.

"Do you wanna get away with me? _Please?_"

(Nate/Caitlyn)

* * *

**5. Wild Horses – Natasha Bedingfield  
**_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too_

I wish I could be free. I wish I could just take risks, take chances. That's not me though. That's not how I roll.

I'm the type to sit idly by, watching things crash and burn, watching them go the wrong way. Not tonight though.

Tonight, I'm going to be free; I'm throwing caution to the wind. I'm taking a risk, and I love it.

"Jason?"

He smiles at me.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?"

"I broke up with Shane."

I hadn't meant for it to sound so happy, but it did.

"What? Why?"

He's confused. He's always confused.

"I don't love him anymore."

"Well, okay then," he says slowly.

The easy parts over. Now it's time for the hard part.

"And Jason?"

He looks back up. We lock eyes.

"Yeah?"

Deep breath Mitchie. You can do this.

"I love you."

(Mitchie/Jason)

* * *

**6. All We'd Ever Need – Lady Antebellum**  
_I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me_

I groan and turn my alarm off. Another night has passed with out him here. I stumble my way to the bathroom, desperately needing a shower. I slip out of his shirt. Yes, _his_. It's one he left behind, and I was too selfish to return it. So I sleep in it, often.

After the shower I head back to my room to get ready for the day. There on my dresser is a picture. Of _him_. Why can't I just get rid of it? No, that'd be a smart thing to do. Instead I stare at it, daily.

Nobody knows how I still miss you. Nobody knows how I still want you by my side.

I think about our past relationship, our break up. I had walked out. I had given you a choice, and you couldn't make up your mind. And you didn't come after me either. I thought for sure that you'd come after me.

You were all I'd ever need and I thought I was all you'd ever need. I guess I was wrong.

(Could be any, written with Shane/Mitchie in mind)

* * *

**7. Celebrity – N'Sync  
**_So now, I'm, leaving you behind  
I've found somebody  
Who can love me for me  
And that's all I need_

"I think it's time we went our separate ways."

"What? Why? I thought you loved me."

"And I thought you loved me. I was wrong though."

"Of course I love you!"

"No you don't Tess! You just love what I can do for you, _buy_ you."

"That's not true," she protests.

"It is. It's been this way for a while, maybe the whole time even. You just want to date me because I'm famous. You flaunt it like crazy and spend all my money."

"You can't break up with me!"

"I just did. Jason's outside to take you to the airport. You're done here. I've found somebody who loves me for who I am, not my fame and money."

(Nate/Tess)

* * *

**8. Invisible – Taylor Swift**  
_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

I see you looking at her, always. And I also see her looking at Shane, always. So who's there to see me looking at you, always?

Oh, that's right, no one. No one cares what goes on with Caitlyn. No one cares because they all care about Mitchie.

Don't you see though Nate? Don't you see what we could be? Just notice me, give me a chance and we could be something great. We could be something beautiful.

She doesn't notice you. She notice's Shane and Shane notices her.

She doesn't see the way your eyes light up when you smile. She doesn't see you.

I do.

(Caitlyn/Nate)

* * *

**9. Lovebug – Jonas Brothers  
**_I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try_

I can't believe this is happening. I'm not supposed to be falling in love. I've got a plan set out. A plan that doesn't yet involve becoming a love sick fool. Why'd she have to come along now? She couldn't have waited a few years?

And yet, I can't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her gorgeous smile, that streches across her whole face. Her soft auburn hair which always falls in the perfect places. Her warm, smiling eyes, they're so captivating. She doesn't even have to try; she's just beautiful.

Her voice, it's got a calming effect I swear. Whether she's singing or talking or laughing, there isn't a noise that comes out of her mouth that doesn't soothe me.

She's perfect. She's not part of the plan. Looks like that lovebug caught up with me.

(Could be any, written with Nate/Mitchie in mind)

* * *

**10. Falling – Emmy Rossum  
**_Just a look and I'm not thinking straight.  
__I'm addicted I don't wanna wait._

I tried to avoid it. I tried to stop it from happening. I tried in vain.

One look and my minds a mess. One smile and my knees go weak. One conversation and my heart skips a beat.

I'm falling, falling fast, hard. And as long as you're there to catch me, I don't mind anymore.

There's no avoiding it. There's no going back now. So I'll fall, will you catch me?

You better hurry. I can't wait, don't want to wait.

(Could be any, written with Shane/Mitchie in mind)

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know your favorites? Or if you even liked them at all? I didn't like how some of them turned out, but the rules were clear, no starting over, what came out is what you have to post. And though I reply to all signed reviews, thanks in advance for any reviews you leave!


End file.
